Modern lighting control systems use digital commands to set light source intensity, where the numeric value of each command is an integer ranging from zero through a certain maximum and corresponds to 0 to 100% of the maximum intensity of the light source being controlled. It is often desirable to change the intensity at a metered rate to avoid abrupt transitions. This is accomplished by issuing a series of intensity commands at intervals to approximate the desired ramp. However under certain conditions the individual intensity step changes making up the ramp are visible, which is perceived by the human eye as an irritating flicker. When the light source responds quickly to commands, such as with LEDs (Light-Emitting Diodes), the flicker can be very pronounced. The human eye is relatively insensitive to absolute light levels, but extraordinarily sensitive to abrupt intensity changes. Even the smallest possible change is visible at low intensity levels because the numeric difference between commands is large relative to the value of the commands. For example, the USITT DMX lighting control protocol specifies that each intensity command utilize 8 bits, thus having a range of values from zero to 255. If the current intensity is 1 then changing to a new intensity of 2 represents doubling the brightness and will certainly be visible as an abrupt transition. A typical system today attempts to mitigate this effect by increasing the resolution, using for example 12 or 16 bits per command, but the flicker effect is still visible at lower intensities. Also, higher resolutions have a higher overhead due to the increase in handling the increased number of bits per command. It would be useful to change the intensity of a light source in response to digital commands regardless of intensity and command resolution without an observer being able to notice a flickering of the light source.